Changing Sides
by LilacNightmare
Summary: A two part story with the pairing of Katrina/Hessian. Rated M to be on the safe side for mature themes in part two.
1. Chapter 1

This is a two part story inspired by a forum challenge [which I will also be writing] in the Sleepy Hollow category. Pairing: Hessian/Katrina Van Tassel. Disclaimer: No characters or anything related to Sleepy Hollow belong to me! This is rated " M " to be on the safe side for future chapters! This is a bit AU I suppose? Because of the pairing (Katrina/Hessian) and because it does not follow the movie events.

Sorry in advance for any errors I miss and thanks for reading!

It was in that instant that Katrina Van Tassel knew. As she felt time slow around her and her mind block out the sound of the fast moving carriage she knew. She knew that Ichabod Crane was not the for her and never was. Nor was that pesky Brom boy or any of the other boys in town for that matter.

It wasn't that they were cute or kind. And she had to admit it; that Ichabod was a brilliant bugger. Ichabod's timid fainting way put her off even if he was taking action now.

The carriage rushed down the leaf filled path as they hurried towards the tree of the dead. Katrina ran a hand through her hair as she felt badly for what she had just realized. Time continued to move again for her as she was aware of Ichabod and Masbeth yelling at her to move.

No, it was not the detective's sweet and charming ways that she longed for; it was the cold evil ways of the violent headless force behind her. His demonic force drove her to him. The white witch in her had been sensing him for days and his troubled soul pulled her in slowly. It twisted her beliefs and made her a mess. She wanted adventure and the feeling of his power against her.

The visions of him in her mind thrilled her. The way he commanded his horse and wielded his sword made her tremble in excitement. Katrina Van Tassel wanted the black rider behind her more than the New York bound detective.

The smile that crept up on her innocent lips was enough to startle Ichabod who had turned to make sure she was okay. He nearly fainted as she stood up on the drivers seat and proceeded to use her magic to walk on top of the dangerous carriage. She looked down at the Hessian who was below her on his horse.

Katrina muttered a temporary protection spell and dived from she stood to the demon and his steed below.


	2. Chapter 2

Same rating / warnings for this part.

Part two and the end of this story! Thanks for reading!

Still AU and doesn't really follow the movie events.

Ichabod and Masbeth screamed but continued to hold on for dear life as they watched Katrina make her fall. They could do nothing but continue to the tree as they wondered what had possessed Katrina to do such a thing.

It was like Katrina was not even there as she carefully used her magic to appear on the back of the horse. She held on to her demon as he continued to be unaware of her. Katrina used all the strength she could to will the Rider into keeping a safe distance from his target ahead.

The smell of leather and something unknown was a delight to her and she felt high on the new feeling of choosing the dark side.

Meanwhile a baffled Ichabod arrived into the clearing ahead at full speed. Out of no where Lady Van Tassel stepped out into the path after the carriage barreled by. She had seen her step daughter use her magic so that she could ride with the Hessian. It shocked her so badly she foolishly reached for Katrina as she went by on the demonic horse. The horse was much too fast for the older woman and she took a terrible fall as it wiped by. The hideous skull of the horseman fell out of her satchel and rolled on the ground. Katrina willed the horse to a stop while she still had it under her control. The protection spell was ending and she did not have much time.

Katrina pulled herself from the horse and held her skirts as she ran to where the skull lie. She wasted no time in snatching it up. The Horseman stopped and dismounted as Masbeth and Ichabod hurried to her.

Katrina ran to the clearing to avoid her step mother who hurried after her. Katrina felt trapped as all four of them came at her. Finally Katrina unexpectedly let out a shrill scream that stopped all of them in their tracks… except for the Headless Horseman who had his sword out and ready to attack. "No don't! I release you from any of your bounds!" Katrina yelled as the glint of metal came closer. The Hessian stopped and stared with his missing eyes. Young Masbeth held his gun on Lady Van Tassel. Ichabod fainted. Katrina's confidence did not waver as she held out the weathered skull to the headless man walking towards her. His spurs clinked softly, he put his sword away, and held a hand out to her. She handed him his skull surprised he had not killed her already.

The horror of his skull rejoining his body was nearly too much for the group watching. Once it was over Katrina was happy to see that her powerful demon was just as menacing as in her visions. She had never been like this in her life but now all she wanted was his dark evil within her.

He moved to her with purpose and grabbed her; both of his hands on her shoulders.

"You free me, but why?" He managed in a rich German accent.

"Because it is you I want to belong to. No one else. It is your power that I want to claim me. It has been since the first night I seen you in my dreams."

At this point Ichabod was conscious again to catch her last words. He was angered as she had never told him about her visions or given him a hint of her longing. "Why did she do this to me?" was all he could wonder.

"Very well then. Sie werden mit mir meine Liebe für die ewigkeit." (You will be with me for eternity my love.) He grinned evilly at his unexpected savior.

Katrina was not herself now. She could already feel the aura of his demonic presence engulfing her. Maybe it was this influence. Maybe it was the fact the woman near her had killed her father and many others. Maybe it was just the fact that Lady Van Tassel was true evil. Katrina did not know what it was as she crossed the few feet to Masbeth and with an unexpected strength snatched up his gun. She pointed it at her step mother and sent her to hell; where she belonged. The Hessian grinned wider at his new half's carnage. He delighted in her suddenly vengeful spirit. Ichabod and Masbeth looked on in horror. "I am ready to go home now my dark Rider." Katrina exclaimed to the Horseman as she tossed aside the gun. "Of course." The Hessian held his hand out to her and guided her to his twisted wicked tree.

Nothing would shake Ichabod up more in his life then how drastically his former love changed sides.


End file.
